This invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to golf clubs.
Recent developments in golf club design have included improvements in drivers which are used primarily to strike a golf ball resting on a golf tee. These improvements have resulted in drivers with club heads consisting of a hollow shell usually made of metal such as steel, aluminum, or titanium. One example of a golf club head consisting of a hollow metal shell is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,160 to Rugge et al. In an effort to obtain improved performance from these drivers, golf club designers have increased club head volume from a moderate volume of 250 cubic centimeters as disclosed in Rugge et al. to over 400 cubic centimeters in recent years. The striking face of these drivers must have a certain minimal thickness in order to withstand the forces generated upon impact with a golf ball. Accordingly, as club head size increases, less material is available for fabricating the crown, sole and skirt of the club head while maintaining the club head of these drivers within acceptable weight limitations of approximately 200 grams.
More recent drivers have included club heads with metallic striking faces and aft bodies composed of non-metallic material such as composite or thermoplastic. An example of these drivers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,604. Since a metallic striking face and a non-metallic aft body are usually joined together in the most highly stressed region of the club head crown, the striking face may not be adequately supported. Consequently, more metal must be used in the striking face thereby canceling out much or all of the weight savings attributable to the non-metallic aft body. Accordingly, what is needed is a club head having a metallic front body and a non-metallic rear body joined together in a region of the club head crown that is not under high stress upon impact with a golf ball.